


【AL】如何治疗性冷淡

by Charlieeee



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlieeee/pseuds/Charlieeee
Summary: 莱戈拉斯告诉阿拉贡自己身体的一个大秘密。
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	【AL】如何治疗性冷淡

**Author's Note:**

> 类abo，拥有生殖腔，雷者勿入

阿拉贡是中土（目前来讲）最具有传奇色彩的男人。

不谈血脉，撇开绯闻，将他在战场上的英姿放在一边，人们津津乐道他与精灵的逸闻。

米那斯提力斯的居民在夏末的晨昏，就能听到那哒哒的马蹄声，莱戈拉斯轻快地踏着阿诺尔的余晖进入白城，与每一位亲切招呼的居民投以快乐的致意。年轻俊美的精灵像一只漂亮的鸟儿，自由自在地在外游荡，倦了累了又踩着余热回到白城，骑着国王赠予他的白马神采飞扬地闯入王宫。  
这一停留往往会持续几个月，精灵会留在这座城市，踏着轻盈的步伐像普通的守卫一样伴随在国王的身边，他们亲密无间，以至于总管给精灵预留的房间从未被光顾。有时候，精灵会从野外归来，晚归的子民往往会瞧见莱戈拉斯在高高的房檐上灵逸又快捷地飞过，他轻轻一点就能跃出极远的距离，而不惊扰主人。  
他们的关系从未被点破但彼此心知肚明。

但伟大的埃力萨王，却一直被困扰着。  
不，他与精灵的日子一直都很快乐，可以说莱戈拉斯一直对他百依百顺，他不过是顺口一提怀念河边的鲈鱼，晚上烤鱼就会出现在他的餐桌上。他的房间会有沾满晨露的鲜花，袍子被熨烫地整整齐齐，被子总是松软而温暖，刀剑也被磨的锋利透亮。  
一年只有可能一半时间陪伴他的精灵怀着赤诚与一点愧疚将他照顾得稳稳妥妥，这份贴心甚至让阿拉贡处于受宠若惊的状态了。

可不，这不是最让他痛苦的问题。

每每到了夜里，莱戈拉斯都会自觉的脱光躺在被子里，用不知道谁（法拉米尔？伊欧文？梵拉在上哪怕有一天瑟兰督伊会带兵攻打白城他都不意外）交给他的技巧抚慰阿拉贡的欲望，有时候是拿惯弓箭的手，有时候是他淡红的嘴唇，最过的一次是细嫩的大腿内侧。  
可他们从来没有正经的性事。

一次也没有。

所以阿拉贡每晚都在身体与精神双重的不满足中度过。  
直到今天，埃力萨王忍无可忍，他决定和精灵谈一谈这件事。

被问到这件事的精灵明显很惊诧，他的脸上混杂着尴尬与害羞的神情，这让阿拉贡不得不继续追问。  
“莱戈拉斯，我尊重你的选择，可我想不明白？”  
莱戈拉斯扯了扯袖口，“不，”他无奈地道出原委，“精灵很少会有性的欲望，我们对这个并不热衷，我可能没有办法像你那样享受。”  
而且他难得的羞红了脸，将国王拉到房间，“还有一件事，我不想瞒着你，可是父亲让我发誓，除非亲口询问，否则我无法透露。”

于是莱戈拉斯被他一把抱住，两人一起倒在柔软的床上，引起一阵波浪。阿拉贡俯身，“莱戈拉斯，将一切都交给我。”  
精灵颤抖地环住他的脖颈。

衣物被凌乱地丢弃在床边，昏暗的房间里仅有那么一丝透过缝隙投入的月光，可莱戈拉斯的躯体修长而美丽，肌肤就像最昂贵的绸缎，散发着柔美的淡光。精灵难为情地用手掩住眼睛，但这让他的其他感官变得更加明显。

阿拉贡炽热而宽厚的手掌覆在他色情又圣洁的肉体上，莱戈拉斯能感受到接触的那一片肌肤被点燃了一般，让他浑身都不适起来。

先是温柔又细致的前戏，阿拉贡与他温柔地交缠呼吸，两人的唇舌缠绵着，唇齿间发出的细细喘息即可就被吞了下去，有来不及吞咽的涎水顺着精灵形状姣好的下巴缓慢滴落，他修长有力的双腿被打开，当人类的手指进来第一根的时候，莱戈拉斯只是皱了皱眉，这种身体内部被开扩的干涩与不适让他并非不能承受。但随后的第二 第三根手指却让他的唇紧紧地抿了起来，精灵的自洁与冷淡让后穴并不能够自行出水，润滑不够但依旧想要伸进来的感觉并不好受。阿拉贡歉意地吻了吻他的眉头，起身从一旁的匣子里抽出一份软膏，手指挖了一大半送进精灵的内壁，冰凉的触感迎来一阵收缩。这让后续的动作变得容易起来，三根手指并拢插在精灵的后穴里，灵活地抠挖着柔软的穴肉，从一开始的无动于衷，渐渐地有酥麻串上莱戈拉斯的背脊，他的呼吸乱了一点，随后被阿拉贡敏锐地捕捉到了。

人类笑了笑，抽出手指带出透明的水液，就连他也分不清这是融化的膏水还是精灵体内的淫液，他安抚似的吻了吻精灵的耳尖，拉开莱戈拉斯试图遮掩的手臂，将他的双手拉到上方紧紧扣住。

“感受我，莱戈拉斯。”

阿拉贡挺身将自己的阴茎缓慢又坚定地送进入口，哪怕是被润滑开扩过的穴口也难以一下吃进他的阳物，莱戈拉斯的嘴唇被他自己咬出白色的印子，阿拉贡也痛的头皮发麻，他只有尽最大的努力来安抚身下的精灵。

他松开手，温柔地抚慰着精灵的躯体，阿拉贡将细细的亲吻印在莱戈拉斯的脖子上，垂下的棕发扫过光洁的皮肤带来一阵难抑制的痒意，莱戈拉斯环住他，将自己的唇印在阿拉贡的下巴，“动吧，阿拉贡，让我感受你的全部。”

初次是生涩的，就像是一次没有感情的活塞运动，哪怕精灵的穴口被磨的生红，穴肉像个套子一样紧紧地包裹着他的阴茎，莱戈拉斯的身体依旧是僵硬死板的，阿拉贡能感受到精灵不过是为了他的愉悦而强忍身体被劈开的不适感，这让他沮丧地抽出性器，而硬挺的阳物在抽出的瞬间却偶然掠过一点，突如其来的快感就像攀上精灵身体的藤蔓，莱戈拉斯控制不住地用鼻头急急地喘息，阿拉贡堪称惊喜地察觉到了他的变化。

他掰开莱戈拉斯的大腿，双手扣在根部，将自己一寸一寸地送进去，然后凭借记忆重重地撞在上面。

精灵发出小动物般的呜咽声，他洁白的身体浮上淡淡的潮红，随着阿拉贡的每一次撞击摇曳身体，他被并不温柔地撞出去又拉回，初尝情事乐果的年轻绿叶一开始还能抑制自己的声音，咬牙控制着，但是阿拉贡并不想让他得偿所愿。他的手一只掐着精灵的细腰，一只塞进精灵的嘴，仗着莱戈拉斯不敢咬下去而肆意下流的在火热湿润的口腔中搅动，带有厚茧的手指玩弄着莱戈拉斯柔软的舌头，又缓慢色情地抚摸他的口腔内壁，模仿着性交的动作浅浅的抽动。可怜的精灵上下都被玩弄着，一双宝石般的眼睛像破碎的蓝海，连发出声音的资格都被剥夺了。  
最后阿拉贡像玩腻了一样抽出手指，让精灵翘着屁股被操。

抽插的动作越发激烈，带出的水液甚至能溅到阿拉贡的小腹上，囊袋打在莱戈拉斯饱满雪白的臀肉上，被击打出一片潮红，精灵的声音也由一开始的喘息到后面轻微的哭腔，他用阿拉贡听不懂的精灵语胡乱说着什么，妄图推开人类死死钳住他腰部的手，想要逃离体内被阴茎操干的命运。他的长发早就散了，披在背后，漂亮的肩胛骨像振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，薄薄的一层肌肉包裹着他如山峦般让人浮想联翩的脊背。

可怜的精灵眼睛都哭红了，他双手并用在柔软的床榻上向前走，后穴的阳物被迫离开这一片奶与蜜之地，而难得粗暴的阿拉贡将他一把拽了回来，动作又急又狠，性器顺势进入了更深的地方，逼得莱戈拉斯眼泪又掉了出来。

精灵算得上是委屈地哭了，他从没想过一直待他温柔宠溺的阿拉贡会是这个样子，明明会面不改色的吃下味道可怕的烤鱼，也会无奈地穿上被他熨烫地破了洞的袍子去参加晨礼，在真枪实干之前也是抱着他自己舒缓，怎么第一次就如此粗暴又下流、狠心欺负他呢？

莱戈拉斯眼尾都飘着红，他扭过头狠狠地瞪了阿拉贡一眼，哭笑不得的人皇抽出埋在体内的性器，将莱戈拉斯抱在怀里，精灵坐着吞进人类的阳物，这个姿势比之前进的更深，深得让他恐惧自己会被捅穿，眼泪又一点一点地挂在他的脸上，阿拉贡一边操他一边亲他光洁细腻的脸蛋，把眼泪都吃了进去。

绵密的快感从尾椎传来，在这方面青涩的精灵被搞得简直受不了，他趴在人类的怀里，将头埋在国王有力的肩膀上，牙齿狠狠地咬了一小片皮肉，疼的阿拉贡发出一声闷哼。莱戈拉斯心虚地抬起头，阿拉贡似笑非笑地撇了他一眼，揉捏精灵饱满的臀肉，将他抬到高处又重重压下，强烈的刺激感让莱戈拉斯终于发出非常不体面的声音，阿拉贡咬着他尖尖的可爱的耳朵，含糊出声，“我的莱戈拉斯，你听起来真像一个月前的妮卡。”  
妮卡是养在白城的一只漂亮猫咪，一个月前刚刚经历了发情期。

莱戈拉斯被他的话弄得又羞又气，但是他很快自顾不暇，那一根阴茎就像钉子一样劈开他的身体，终于到了最深的地方，让他涌现出莫有的惶恐。“嘘，嘘，”阿拉贡抚摸他的长发，像哄小孩一样亲亲他的嘴唇，“别怕，莱葛。”

阿拉贡能感受到莱戈拉斯的水变多了起来，这让他的阴茎出入地愈发顺畅，他扣着精灵的腰肢，莱戈拉斯摇曳得就像城堡外的一枝紫藤萝，多么柔弱的花骨朵，如今却要被他开采。国王侧头咬住精灵光滑修长的脖颈，挺动腰身试图进的更深，穴肉咬得比之前更紧，更热，他知道自己马上就要进入那一片极乐之地，随后他挺到一个小口，一碰莱戈拉斯就浑身颤抖，光是若即若离地触碰就让精灵仿佛要高潮，于是阿拉贡再也不犹豫，压着精灵的肩膀，进入了精灵告诉他的地方，将来会孕育他们继承人的秘密之地。  
那里就像一汪水，温柔地吮吸他的阳物，阿拉贡爽得发出赞叹，他捏住精灵的下巴，从高位给予莱戈拉斯自己的亲吻。

“你真的太棒了，”拉开淫靡的银丝，国王赞美他的情人，却招来对方一个轻轻的耳光。

END

感谢观看啾


End file.
